Betrayal
by sassysaw
Summary: Athena doesn't remember her past and is invisible to the humans. But she meets Jack Frost and they stick together until one day Pitch kidnaps Jack. With the help of the other guardians can Athena defeat Pitch and her fears and get Jack back before she is consumed by her fears and before terrible things happen to all she meets? All guardians are involved, Jack/OC
1. Prologue

Author's Note- If I get at least 5 or more reviews to the prologue then I shall post Chapter 1 and 2. I don't want to waste my time posting the rest of this story if no one comments back on the first chapter aka Prologue. Don't want to sound needed but I'd like at least 5 reviews/comments on this chapter before I continue on with the rest of the story. Thanks and hopefully you enjoy this part. Trust me, it gets better and keeps you on the edge of your seat.

(*)

Prologue

It dark out and I didn't know where I was at, I looked around but couldn't see anything because it was snowing really hard. I was laying next to a pond, which was frozen with ice, I looked up and I saw the full moon. Which was the only thing I could see make out in this blizzard. It must have been moments later when when the snow finally stopped and I could finally see where I was at. When I got up from the snow I realized that I hadn't gotten frostbite, I didn't feel cold, and I wasn't wet at all. I looked down at my clothes and I saw that I was wearing brown boots, a light brown shirt and jeans. I also had a bow and a sheath of arrows on my back. I also had a mirror in my hand so I held it up to my face and I saw that my eyes were a dark gray color and but my hair was blond. I looked around and I noticed this teenage boy staring at me. He was standing in the middle of the pond and he was leaning on this wooden staff. He had very white hair, as white as snow, his skin was very pale and he was wearing a blue hoodie and light brown pants. He was looking at me with this curious look on his face. When I looked into his dark blue eyes I saw sorrow and pain but I also saw something much deeper, they were full of care. I then heard a smooth, but quiet voice say in my head _"His name is Frost, Jack Frost. Yours is Athena Spark."_

I glanced over at the boy to see if he was the one who spoke, but I knew it wasn't him. I said to the voice, that was in my head "What do you mean?"

The voice kept on saying _"Athena Spark...Athena Spark..."_

"Why am I here? Who are you?" I asked the voice, but I received no response. I looked over at the teenager and asked him "Who are you?"

He said "My name is Jack Frost. What is yours?"

"Well a voice inside my head said that my name is Athena Spark. Where am I?"

"You are in the forest on the outskirts of a town called Burgess."

"Are there people there who could help me in the town?"

"Maybe, but I could help you. If you want me to, that is?"

"Sure. How do we get to the town?"

"We can fly, or if you want, we can walk? Your choice."

"How about flying, I love flying, or at least I think I do."

"Okay, hold on the tight!" I held onto his hand and we went soaring into the sky, a couple minutes later we landed in front of a sign that said "Welcome to Burgess!" I saw a few people walking around in the snow trying to get to their destination.

I went up to this woman and tried to ask her "Excuse me, miss can you help me?" But she kept on walking like she didn't hear me, I then went up to these kids and tried again but then something happened. They walked right through me, I staggered backwards and let out a gasp. "They don't see me! They don't see me!" I looked at Jack and he looked like he knew my pain. I stood there shaking and then I was filled with confusion and anger. I looked up at the sky, fell to my knees and screamed out "WHY? WHY AM I HERE?" But I received no answer. Somehow I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but I never felt this empty in my entire life. I wished to find out why I was like this. Why I was invisible and why was I here?

When I turned to Jack, he gave me this weak and sad smile. He said "It will be okay, I've been like this for over three hundred years, unseen by people and unheard by them too. I know how it feels. I'm just like you, I don't remember my past and I was left without answers but only told my name."

I looked at him and realized that I wouldn't be alone in this world. I sighed and said "What will we do now?"

He said "Well I guess we have a long time to talk to each other. So tell me a little about yourself. Do you remember where you are you from?"

"I can't recall who I was or how I ended up here." I said sadly, I looked at him and asked him "What about you?"

He looked at me and said sadly "Like I said I don't know about my past life. I've asked the moon many time to help me but all I got was my name, Jack Frost. That's all he has ever told me. Well at least we have each other to keep each other company..."

"Yeah I guess you are right. So now what?"

"Well I don't know. Have you ever seen Paris at night?"

"No, but I heard it was really cool looking, really nice and colorful." Then we heard a neighing of a horse, I swung my bow off my back and notched an arrow and got ready to shoot at what ever was coming our way. When I saw this gray, brown spotted horse trotting up to me, I felt this sensation like I knew this horse that was now standing in front of me. I put the bow and arrow back and I walked over to the horse and I put my hand up for it sniff my hand. It quickly put its nose on my hand and I grinned, I petted its nose and asked it "Hey you, what's your name? Do you know me?"

The horse nodded its head like it was saying yes it knew me. Then that smooth, quiet voice inside my head said _"Her name is Spirit. She is your friend and she's to help you in your journey."_

I looked at Jack and told him what the voice said to me. He said in a joking tone "Well it looks like we got ourselves a tag-along. She's kind of cute, where do you think she came from?"

"I don't know, but I seem to know her somehow. I don't know where I meet her before but it feels like she was meant for me. If you know what I am saying."

"I guess I do, now let's go see Paris!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fifteen years later...Jack and I have become very close to each other and we gotten to know each other a lot better. I still haven't figured out why I was here, but being around Jack was possibly the best thing that ever happened to me. Never in the fifteen years being around Jack did I ever imagine that something bad would happen to us. So a few months past since October and it was now getting cold in Burgess and Jack was causing a snow storm and I was off in Brazil saving the wilderness when I felt something, in the back of my mind, was wrong with Jack. I called for Spirit by letting out two long whistles, and one high pitched whistle when she appeared next to me. I told her what I thought was wrong with Jack, she neighed angrily and we flew back to Burgess, as fast as we could. When I got there, twenty minutes later, I noticed that the snow had stopped falling and the sun was peaking out from the clouds. I knew this shouldn't be happening quite yet because of what I heard in the weather report and it said it there was supposed to be a storm all day until late afternoon. I called out Jack's name several times but I got no reply, I thought to myself "Okay, maybe he is playing a joke on me. Or maybe he got attacked and he's hurt." I couldn't even make myself think about the second thought, but it was a possibility that he was hurt. But I knew Jack was strong and he could defend himself, or how else would he have made it this long, those three hundred years, without me. Then I started hearing voices whispering in the wind and they sounded like they were talking about me. When I called out for them to show themselves they stopped talking for just a second, then the voices got louder and louder until they were yelling. It was so intense that I was brought down to my knees screaming out in agony. I tried to tell them to stop but it only encouraged them to keep on yelling louder and louder until I thought my head would explode. Then I heard a man's menacing voice in my head say _"Athena if you want to see Jack again, you are to meet me at the pond at the edge of Burgess. All I want is to talk to you, but you better hurry before my patience runs out."_

"Wait! Who are you?" I yelled out. But I received no answer.

I had no clue who this person was but I needed to save Jack, so I called to Spirit and we sprinted to the pond, where I first met Jack. When I arrived at the pond I looked around but I couldn't see anyone, until I heard the same man's voice say _"Athena why don't you put down the bow and we can talk like civilized people."_

"Who are you? Come out here so I can see you." I asked without putting down the bow.

 _"I'm someone who's here to help you. But if you refuse my help, I can and will show you your worst nightmares, then I will slowly drive you to the edge of insanity where there will be no return. Where am I? Well to answer that question why don't you turn around."_

I turned around and standing there was a man, who's clothes were all black and his skin was really light pale gray color. I pointed my arrow at him and asked "Where is Jack?"

 _"Oh, that boy! Who needs him, you're the only one I want!"_ Laughed the man in a menacing way. I than had a sudden vision of Jack laying in a dark place with his mind being toyed with and all I could do was watching helplessly, because I was frozen in place.

"No!" I yelled out. "What did you do with Jack!?" I stood there shaking before I felt this pulling sensation in the back of my mind saying that Jack was safe.

The man extended his hand towards me and said _"Come with me and I shall tell you who you really are. I know why you are here, Athena. Just come with me and we can dominate the world together. I know you can't be seen by the humans, and neither can I, but I can make you be seen by all humans, if only you come with me."_

We stood there in silence before I asked him "What about Jack?"

 _"Jack Frost?! He's a nobody, no one will ever believe in him. Why bother with him? If you refuse to come with me, I'll make your life a living hell. I know your darkest fears and I'll make them come true. You'll never be seen, and you too will become a nobody."_

"Who are you?" I asked him.

The man was about to say something but then we both heard these sleigh bells jingling and they were getting closer. The man said _"Until next time, Athena. Farewell!"_ Then he disappeared into the shadows. I looked up to the sky and saw this red sleigh being pulled by reindeer, slowly circling in the air and as it slowly descending towards me. I backed up a couple feet so I wouldn't get smashed and when it finally touched down on the ground I saw three people and this huge rabbit inside it. One was a man who was wearing a red and black, heavy looking jacket and blue pants. He had this semi-long white beard and he had blue eyes. There was woman who had wings, she had colors of shades of green and blue on her body. Her eyes were a light purple color. She also had at least, what looked like, four mini fairies circling around her. The other man was all covered in golden sand, he was smaller and slightly pudgier, he made these golden signs quickly forming over his head, and the man in the red jacket said something back to him. Then there was the rabbit who had these two long skinny boomerangs in his hand and he was at least six feet tall and he was gray in color. His eyes were green in color, and his long gray ears were slightly twitching.

The man who was wearing the red and black jacket looked around and when he saw me he asked me "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" I asked with questioning voice.

"Pitch! We were told he would be here. Who are you?" Asked the rabbit.

"My name is Athena Spark. I am here looking for Jack Frost, my friend. He was in trouble and I was to late to save him. I was in Brazil and he was here in Burgess. I came here and started talking to this man dressed in black and he said that Jack was gone. He was going to tell me something but then you guys arrived, then he disappeared into the shadows. But I know Jack isn't gone, I can feel it in the back of my mind, I have this telepathic connection with him. Who are you guys?"

The man in the red jacket said "We're the Guardians, protectors of the children of the world. I'm Santa Claus, known as North. This is Tooth, normally known as the Tooth Fairy. This is Sandy, also normally known the Sandman. Over there is Bunny, known normally as the Easter Bunny. Do you know where Jack is at?"

"No, but I was probably going to find out..." I said trying to keep myself together. I couldn't believe my eyes that Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny were real and they were standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe that Jack was gone, there was no possible way for him just to be taken like that, no way at all. So something was messed up here and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

The Tooth Fairy noticed how I was shaking and she said something to North. He looked over at me and asked me "Athena, would you like to come with us and we will help you find Jack?"

"You guys will help me find Jack, if I decide to come with you?"

"Yes, we will help you find Jack, that is a promise." Said North.

"Okay, let me call Spirit."

"Who's Spirit?" Asked Tooth.

"My horse, she's the one that, a voice in my head, told me that she'd help me on my journey. This voice also gave me my name and introduced me to Jack. That's all that voice has ever said to me, but after giving me Spirit, the voice stopped talking to me." I let out two long whistles and one high pitched whistle and Spirit came running up to me out of nowhere. I watched as the Guardians jumped back a step or two when they saw Spirit and I let out a small laugh. I said "You think by the way you jumped that you've never seen a real horse before."

"We have see real horses, but not in a while though. When did this voice talk to you? What I mean is what was the phase of the moon in?" Asked North.

"Full. Or at least I think it was." I said. "Why?"

I watched as they gathered into a huddled and whispered to each other. After a couple minutes they broke up their huddle, turned to me and North asked me "Did this voice say why you are here?"

I looked at them, sighed and said, not wanting to bring the topic up but had no choice, "I have been here for at least a fifteen years and I still don't know who I was or why I'm here."

"We will help you!" Said North. "I believe that man you were talking to might have been Pitch. Can you describe him for us real quick?"

"You don't mean the boogeyman, do you? But sure I can describe him for you. This man was dressed in black and and his skin was very a pale and light gray color. He came out of nowhere and then melted back into the shadows when we heard your sleigh bells. I was going take a shoot at him but he had a way of getting into my head and he showed me one of my fears. It felt so real though until I realized that it was just a fear of mine and it couldn't hurt me. Do you know who he is?"

"He's the worst thing out there." Said Bunny "He's the one who causes nightmares and causes the children to have nightmares in their sleep. You don't want to go messing with him, whatever happened to Jack is sure not good."

"Oh I see, but how do we stop him?"

They all looked at each other for a while saying unsaid words to each other then North looked at me and said "We don't, or we can't. Not with out your help. That's the other reason why we are here, you were chosen to be guardian."

"What...Me? That's not possible, how could I be a guardian?"

"Well Man in Moon says you are one, he thinks there is something special about you. You were chosen last night, by Man in Moon. You can not say no to him."

"How can I be guardian when I don't even know why I am here. To tell you guys the truth I never really believed in you guys for a while, when I was human, because I would have been eighteen years old and eighteen year old just don't believe in this type of stuff. But now that I see you, I was truly mistaken. I hope you can forgive me."

Bunny, I could tell was about to say something, but Tooth stopped him and said "Of course we can, that's what we are all about. We are the protectors of children who still believe, come over here, let me show you something." She led me over to the sleigh where I saw this miniature globe covered in white lights and was spinning on an axis. She said "These lights are children who still believe in us..."

"Good or bad, naught or nice." Said North "We protect them from Pitch. He causes them to stop believing in us and when that happens we lose our powers and start to fade until we can no longer be seen. I bet you know how that feels, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. It's not a fun feeling." I said grimly. "So what can we do?"

"Nothing for now, not until Pitch shows up again." Said North.

"Okay than, what are we waiting for, let's go back to wherever you guys hang out at."

"Follow us than, we'll take you to the North Pole." Said North. 'The North Pole' I thought to myself 'what a wonder. This day just keeps getting weirder and wackier.'

"Ready?" Called out North.

I got onto Spirit and said "Ready!"

North pulled out what looked like a snow globe and shook it and whispered something into it and throw it into the air. This spinning vortex appeared and he said "Come on, quickly now!" I flew after him and I went flying into a winter wonderland.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry for this along awaited chapter. My computer crashed for a couple days this week, the week of June 12, 2016, and I lost about half of the writing in this chapter. So here it is and I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Don't worry there will be more action and on the edge of your seat scenes.**

(*)

Chapter 2

I followed North's sleigh and he led me to this huge building. I landed on the snow and watched as his sleigh went under the snow and into a tunnel. I walked up to the doors after getting off Spirit and waited for someone to let me in. A couple minutes later North come up to the doors and let me in, when I walked in I let out a gasp in amazement. He said "Welcome to the North Pole."

There were things flying all over the place and I saw yetis and elves walking around and working on building the toys for Christmas, which was two weeks away. Though I mainly saw the yetis working on the toys and the elves messing with the Christmas lights and other stuff. I asked North "I thought the elves made the toys?"

He said "Just let them believe that!" We walked past a few elves messing with some of the lights and he said to them "Very nice! Keep up good work!" I just laughed as I followed him to this massive globe that had white lights on it and it was spinning on its axis.

I couldn't believe how big this globe was and when I noticed, out of the corner of my eyes, that some of the lights were flickering. I also noticed that North didn't see them flickering, because he was bent over a table looking at some papers, so I asked him "Um North, are those light supposed to be flickering?"

He looked up from the worksheets that he was looking at and looked up at the globe, stood there for a few minutes before asking "The lights? I don't see any the lights flickering. You must be tired after today, how about I show you to a room where you can rest."

Then I heard Pitch's menacing voice inside my head again but this time he said _"Oh Athena, how I'm going to love messing with you! Making you go insane and making the Guardians mistrust you! You'll never find your friend and he will be dead by Christmas time! I have already made myself at home inside your already messed up mind and I will never leave until you leave those so called 'Guardians'. You're already a traitor, you just haven't figured it out yet. I can see what deeply haunts you and you my dear have one messed up childhood. You have you choice now decide...Him or them?"_

"Get out of my head!" I growled out. "You can't make me decide...I'll come find you, kill you and save Jack, all at once but not in that order, you foul creature!"

I could hear North asking me, but he sounded a long ways away, "Athena what's wrong? Who is it?"

Pitch said _"Oh look, I'll tell you what. These so called guardians will never be able to trust you and you will have caused trouble where ever you go. I don't think I'll ever leave you! Oh how I'll have fun with him, we're going to have so much fun together! I am going to love going through your fears and slowly torture you. You'll never find me or your friend."_

Then I fell to the ground as I had this vision of Jack in this metal cage, that was hanging from a ceiling, and his staff was broken, in half, on the floor underneath the cage. I could tell he was in pain, I could feel his pain all over my body, but most of it was in my mind. It was like I was right there with him but I couldn't do anything to help him but watch helplessly as he suffered. "Nooooo!" I cried out. "Make it stop, please just stop it!"

He just laughed and then he went quiet and left me alone. After a couple seconds went by everything started turning back to normal. I could hear Bunny, Tooth and North whispering to each other. I slowly looked up at them and I saw their worried faces. North looked down at me and saw that I was looking up at them and he asked me, voice full of concern and worry "Are you all right?"

"I...I...I don't know. I could hear Pitch's voice in my head. I had a vision of Jack and he was in a metal cage hanging from a ceiling and his staff was broken in half beneath him. He was in tons of pain, and I can feel his pain but I couldn't do anything about helping Jack. I've never felt this helpless, Pitch also said that I had until Christmas Day before he killed Jack.

North looked at everybody and Bunny asked North "Why would he go after Jack and Athena? What scheme is he up too now?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. We could try asking Manny but I don't know if he'll answer us." Said North.

"Whose Manny? Has he spoken to you before when you've asked him important questions? If he hasn't then why would he answer us now." I asked.

"Manny is the man in the moon and no Manny doesn't always answer us. He talks to us when he knows the right time is near. Our part is just to be patient and not rush for answers. Come, let us see if Manny is going to talk today." Said North.

"Oh I see. Well I'll be hoping for some answers!" I said, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what I would see.

We walked over to where this skylight was, I saw a full moon. North looked up at the moon and asked "Manny, what should we do to save Jack from Pitch?" It's light shone down on to the floor and this shadow figure appeared on the floor. It was a picture of Jack in a cell hanging from the ceiling. Then the picture changed into Pitch and me standing next to each other and the word 'traitor' was shown above my head. The Guardians muttering all at once and North asked Manny "Manny what must we do?"

But the light faded away and the moon was covered by clouds. Sandy put a question mark above his head and a few other symbols were formed quickly above his head and North said "I know, I know. I don't know what to think of it either. Let us all just rest and tomorrow we will discuss what our plan will be. We've had a long and tiring day, so Athena come with me and I shall show you to your bedroom."

Everyone went their separate ways and I followed North down a series of hallways and corridors. He then stopped at a door and said "Here you go, make yourself at home."

As he started walking down the hallway I whispered out "Thank you." Then I went into the bedroom. I quickly shut the door when I see a black horse with yellow eyes, standing outside the window of my room. I slowly walk over to it and for some odd reason I felt the urge to get onto its back. I opened the window and a brief winter wind blew into the room making me shiver. I still had on my brown shirt and jeans and brown boots, but for some reason when the wind blew into my room I felt cold. The horse stared right into my eyes and the urge to get onto its back got even stronger until I was on top of it and we were flying away from the North Pole. I felt scared and fearful as the horse took me who knows where, I didn't even know where this horse came from. I closed my eyes for a few moments and the next thing I know I'm laying in the middle of a frozen pond.

I stand up and look around but I didn't see anything unusual. I didn't know where I was but the one thing I did know was I was no where safe. I called out "Hello is there anyone out there?"

Nothing responded but the howling of the wind. I cautiously walked to what I thought would the edge of the pond where the pond met the ground, but after a few feet of walking I heard the alarming loud sound of ice cracking. I tried running on the slippery ice, but you can imagine how that turned out. I slipped and hit my head against the ice and the last thing I remembered was a shadowy figure standing over me.

When I opened up my eyes I was back in my room, laying on the floor, but something felt off. I couldn't move and as I tried to move I had this sudden vision of me when I was younger and when I was still human. I was sitting on the steps outside a house and I could hear two people yelling at each other from inside the house. One was a woman and the other was man, and I could make out what they were saying...The woman was yelling at the man "You can't just kick her out, she's only fifteen! You're the only family she has left!"

The man said "Have you not been paying attention to what her teachers have told us?! She beat up that kid today and broke his nose with her fist and it was all over him calling her a whore! This is the fifth time this year she's beaten a kid and gotten expelled from school. Then there's the part of her running away to God knows where and with God knows who, doing who knows what! I won't be having that child in my house who'll try to ruin our family's relationship! She's got to go tonight or else you and I are finished!"

Then there was silence and the scene changed and I saw Pitch standing in front of me. There were tears streaming down my face and I glared at him. I asked him "What was the point of showing me that?"

He said _"I just wanted to show you that you were always a troubled child. Even your own parents didn't want you, so do you think the Guardians will accept you when they find out the truth about your troubled past and why you became invisible and unable to be seen by anyone?"_

"No it's not true! It can't be..." I scream out. I didn't want it to be true but I was unsure of myself. I tried to think of my past and what that vision meant, but I couldn't find anything but the feeling that something was missing. I glance over at Pitch and he was standing there watching my every move. Something inside me warned me not to believe him but I needed to know my past and why I was here. So I asked him "You'll show me my past and you'll let Jack go if I go with you?"

 _"Yes. You have my word that no more harm will come to Jack or the rest of the Guardians."_

"Fine then, I will go with you."

He smiled and stretched his gray hand out towards me and I grabbed it and everything went pitch black.


End file.
